My life as a moron
by xTrumbleXbom
Summary: Wheatley's P.O.V Mostly. He's trying to live as a human.  GlaDOS was the cause of this.  Happened before Wheatley became a monster, and he won't be one.  Everyone turns into a human, and they end up in school! Read! :3 Nvm back to hiatus lmao.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me with a new story to write on FF.  
>I don't know if I'm going to do any pairings.<br>If I'm going to end up doing a pairing, It'll be Wheatley x GlaDOS.  
>We have enough Chelley already.<br>If you hate the couple Wheat x GlaD then this might not be the story for you.**

**I do not own Portal 1, Portal 2, BlueXephos, GlaDOS, Chell, Wheatley or anything else in this story.  
>Hell, if I did GlaDOS would be a robot girl with a sick mind, which she already is but she would eventually end up with Wheatley while Chell would have found someone else.<strong>

**I don't like Chelley, but I don't dislike it either, let's get that straight.  
>If you want to read Chelley, be my guest and read another fanfiction, cause this is an Wheat x Glad.<br>Just don't flame me because I hate Chelley.  
>I just honestly think there should be more Wheat x Glad, I've only seen 2 so far.<strong>

**xXx**

**''Moron''** **GlaDOS speaking in robot form  
><strong>''I'm not a moron!'' Human or eye balled robot (lol)  
><em>''Bloody hell, I'm a bloody human!'' thoughts<br>_**  
>xXx<strong>

**By the way, thought you should know…  
>I never played Portal 1-2 before, neither watched a walkthrough of it (okay, BlueXephos's but only till part 4 or 5 (Co – Op).<br>So don't get mad at me if I get the characters wrong.  
>I'll try to make them fit with what I have read in FF Portal so far.<strong>

**xXx**

GlaDOS had been testing on Chell again.  
>I could tell that.<br>Chell had been knocked out due to eight hours of testing without a break.  
>She told Orange and Blue to carry her back to her room, well, it looked more like a cell.<br>If I could sigh, I would.  
>Sometimes I'd hold a conversation with Chell.<br>The conversations were and are pleasant, more pleasant than the conversation I and Her have, that's for sure.

GlaDOS would always call me a moron if I said something she didn't agree with.  
>I would shout back ''I'm not a moron!''<br>But I'm just a robot made to be a moron, so what could I do?

Once I asked her about life outside this facility, she would always answer with anything similar to ''Why would you want to live outside when there's so much testing to do?''  
>Sometimes ... Sometimes I'd wonder what it would look like outside this place.<br>The Aperture Science facility. **(A/N I don't know if this is the correct name)  
><strong>God I hate this place, but I can't do anything about it, because of Her.. GlaDOS..  
>People think she's driven mad by testing.<br>They had high expectations from GlaDOS, thinking they had created the ultimate core.

How do I know this?  
>I once stumbled upon a document.<br>The creator of GlaDOS originally planned for Caroline to be put into a core, and put it in a big machine hanging in the air, but he made a critical mistake.  
>Once he put the core Caroline into GlaDOS everything began overheating.<br>The computers started exploding.  
>Luckily he managed to cancel the complete transfer before everything blew up.<br>He decided to put Caroline back into her body, and leave GlaDOS powered off.

What he didn't know was that GlaDOS was now a (living?) robot, the power was only off.  
>He experimented with other cores and added them to GlaDOS while turning on the power, waiting to see if the cores would trigger any kind of effect, since the frame of the robot was burned a bit, not too badly though.<p>

Nothing happened, well.. Until I happened..  
>They added me to GlaDOS, and the facility started to shake.<br>_**''Get off me, Now.''**_ Her (It?) voice rang through my head.  
>If I were a human I'd feel a chill go down my spine, but even though I'm not a human I was scared.<br>Her voice was robotic, and it had a lot of authority in it, making you want to obey everything she tells you to do.  
><em>''Hello I'm-''<br>__**''I don't care about you, just get off me.''  
><strong>__''I can't, ehh sorry, hehe.. The scientists added me to you, hehe..''  
><em>_**''Shut up.''  
><strong>__´´Alright, shutting up, no more talking, nope, well, more like thinking since I'm not really talking, no more thinking.. yep…´´  
><em>_**´´I´m going to kill you.´´  
><strong>_I became silent the moment she said that.  
>I was sure I was radiating fear, which she seemed to like.<br>_´´D-do y-y-you like t-to s-see p-p-people o-or robots f-fear y-you ..?''  
><em>_**''Yes, it's funny how mortals are easily scared.''  
><strong>_Gaining more confidence I started to talk more without stuttering, until the scientists started asking questions to Her.  
>For some reason I felt unsettled by these questions.<br>''How are you feeling?" One of them asked.  
>''I feel fine!'' I answered.<br>''Wheatley, we're not asking you…''  
>I could hear snickering and whispers about me been a moron.<br>_**''They don't like you, do they?''  
><strong>__''I have no idea.''  
><em>_**''I don't like you either, you should just die…''  
><strong>__''Haha, you-.. i.. you should stop joking.. haha..''  
><em>_**''I'm not joking, when I get to crush you I will.''  
><strong>__''B-..but w-..why?''  
><em>_**''You're annoying.''  
><strong>_And with that the whole facility started shaking once again.  
><em>''Aaaaahhh! What's happening?''<br>__**''Shut up, moron.''  
><strong>__''I am NOT a moron!''  
><em>_**''Getting defensive there, did I hit a weak spot?''  
><strong>__''Grr…''  
><em>_**''I'm going to plan what I'm going to torture you with later, I have a facility to take over.''  
><strong>__''Wha-..''  
><em>And with that, i was knocked out.

I opened my eyes.. Wait what?  
>I only had one eye...<br>Did my eye get crashed due to a crash or something?  
>That's weird.. I feel a bit.. dizzy..<br>My head is spinning, how can this be possible?  
>This never happened to me..<br>Why am I talking to myself?  
>Then I had a feeling at my chest, like I was running out of something and I needed to do something, else something bad would happen.<br>_What am I supposed to do! Feeling go away!  
>It stings.. It hurts.. I'm going to.. I'm..<em>  
><em><strong>´´Moron, everyone knows that breathing is crucial to survival of a human, it should have been the easiest thing to do as a human, yet you are having difficulties with it, I guess you really are a moron.´´<strong>_  
>´´I AM NOT A MORON!´´<br>_**´´You are.´´**_  
><em>''Wait, That voice… GlaDOS?''<br>__**''Yes it's me, now be silent so I can explain what is going on.''  
><strong>__''Wait, why am I breathing, why do I have two eyes wh-…'  
><em>_**''Shut up, I told you to be silent, why am I even trying to explain it to you..''  
><strong>__''I'll be silent, yep I'm going to be silent now, three two one now, I'm silent!''  
><em>_**''Shut it, I don't have a lot of patience left with you.''**__  
><em>I stayed silent, and after five seconds she dropped a mirror in front of me on the bed I was sitting on.  
><em>''Eh, it's a mirror.. What's so special about it?''<br>__**''Look in the mirror, moron..''**_  
><em>''I'm NOT a moro-..''<br>_Three seconds of silence.

One 

Two_  
><em>

_Three_

''_BLOODY HELL, I'M A BLOODY HUMAN!''  
><em>_**''Stop screaming, you moron.''  
><strong>_I heard none of it though, I kept screaming questions which even She probably couldn't hear.  
><em><strong>''You really are a moron, screaming in this situation won't help you.''<strong>_  
>She could call me anything else, she could do whatever she wanted but I'm not going to let Her call me a moron!<br>_´´I´M NOT A MORON!´´  
><em>_**Then who was the one having trouble breathing five minutes ago?''  
><strong>__''Sh-.. Shut up!''  
><em>_**''Anyways, I retrieved your core and put it in a new machine I created, once a core has been put in there it will create a human body which fits the core, the created human body will have higher abilities than normal humans.''  
><strong>__''So you mean I'm some kind of super human?''  
><em>_**´´Something like that..´´  
><strong>__´´Why can I hear you in my head?''  
><em>_**''You only noticed now..?''  
><strong>_I think She probably would have sweat dropped, had She been an anime character.  
><em>''Yes..''<br>__**''Moron..''  
><strong>__''I'm NOT a m-..''  
><em>_**''The reason you can hear me in your head is because when the machine creates a new body it will add a chip to the brain, allowing me to transfer my thoughts to them, vice versa.''  
><strong>__''Riiiiight…''  
><em>_**''Anyways, we're going to start testing now.''  
><strong>__''I'm hungry!''  
><em>Wait, what? How did I know I'm hungry?  
>I heard growling under me.<p>

I jumped and fell off the bed, landing with my face on the hard, unforgiving floor.  
>''Yeeowch! That hurt!''<br>**''Moron, of course it would, even though you have heightened abilities you will still be effected by pain, hunger, exhaustion and other things that are deadly to humans.''  
><strong>_''Why me..''  
><em>''What was that!''  
><strong>''The growling would be your stomach, when it growls it is hungry.''<br>**''So I have a living stomach inside of me?''  
><strong>''...''<br>''You moron..''  
><strong>''I'M NOT A MORON!''_  
><em>**''Now.. Let's start testing, you'll be having someone joining you for the first few levels, as you are a moron.''  
><strong>''Levels, what?..''  
><strong>''You start at level z-''<br>**''I AM NOT A MORON!''  
><strong>''You are, now you will start at level zero.''<br>**I grumbled.  
>''I still need something to eat, and when did level zero existed?''<br>**''It never existed until you came along.''**  
>''What?''<br>**''Level zero will be the level for morons like yourself.''  
><strong>''I AM NOT A MORON!''  
><strong>''Now, eat this and we'll start testing.''<br>**She dropped something in front of me.  
>I looked inside the thing and saw two brown slices of.. something and a pinkish.. I don't know what it is..<br>''What is this?''  
><strong>''Its bread with ham.''<br>**''What is this?''  
>I pointed at the thing where the bread and ham were in.<br>**''It's called a lunchbox.''  
><strong>''Where did you get this from?''  
><strong>''Does that matter? Just eat already so we can start the testing.''<br>**''Alright, going to eat now, yep, taking the first bite of this bread and ham.''  
>No response.<br>Looking at the bread I moved it closer to my mouth and took a bite.  
>I just tasted something in my life as a human!<br>It tasted nice.  
>''This is yummy!''<br>She stayed silent.  
>''I'm going to eat bread for the rest of my life!''<br>**''Moron..''  
><strong>While eating I mumbled out a I'm not a moron.  
>After eating She dropped a portal gun in front of me.<br>After fifteen minutes of trying to get it on It clicked me.  
>Another five minutes to find the on button.<br>**''Took you long enough, how hard is it to find a simple button?..''  
><strong>''Stop calling me a moron, I'm not a moron and I'm not moronic!''  
><strong>''I didn't say you were one.''<strong>  
>''You were hinting at it though!''<br>**''Can you blame me?''  
><strong>''YES!''

Her ignoring me told me to walk past a hall, and that behind the doors would be my first test.  
>''Wait, didn't you say someone was going with me?''<br>**''Yes I did.''  
><strong>A door I was unaware of opened next to me.  
>Looking through the door open I saw Chell standing there and looking at me.<br>''Hey! You're the nice lady I helped testing! Haii!''  
>''Who are you?''<br>''It's me! You probably don't recognize me but I'm Wheatley!''  
>''Wheatley? As in the little robot ball?''<br>''Yep, that's me, hehe, me plain ol' Wheatley!''  
><strong>''If you're done chatting we have some testing to do.''<br>**After some minutes i finally stopped been scared about standing on a launching platform.  
>I immediately regretted standing on one..<br>I stood on the platform and WHAM, my whole body slammed into the wall.  
>And the platform shot me a different way than it said it would!<br>''What just happened?''  
>My whole body ached.<br>**''It seems the platform had lost a spring and launched you into a wall.''  
><strong>''That hurt you know, you wouldn't have to be so casually about it!''  
><strong>''I didn't think a moron was capable of getting hurt.''<br>**''I'm not a moron!''  
>Meanwhile Chell was trying not to laugh her ass off.<br>''Damn, I'm taking another route!''  
><strong>''Have fun jumping over the toxic and acid pools then.''<br>**''Wha-… Nevermind…''  
><strong>''You'll have to pass this room either way.''<br>**''What if I refuse?''  
><strong>''You can't go back, you can only go forward.''<br>**_''And this was supposed to be level zero?''_  
>After three hours of resisting to jump I tried again.<br>WHAM.  
>I slowly went down the wall.<br>_''Screw this, if I mess up with my jump over the toxic and acid I'll die, what's the worst that can happen, right?''  
><em>_**''That is the worst that can happen.''  
><strong>_I jumped out of my skin, having forgotten She could transfer her thoughts.  
>Well, at least Chell left the room, she wouldn't have to wait on me.<br>_''Alright, I'm going to take this jump, all or nothing!''  
><em>I jumped as far as I could, and as high as possible.  
>WHAM.<br>''OWCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?''  
><strong>''You slammed into the wall.''<br>**''AGAIN?''  
><strong>''At least you reached the other side.''<br>**''AND MY BODY IS ACHING ALL OVER!''  
><strong>''Stop acting like a moron, wait, I guess you can't, you're a moron at heart''<br>**''I'M NOT A MORON! I'm not I'm not I'm NOT!''  
><strong>''Just go out the next door and go left, there is the chamber where you'll be staying.''<br>**''Alright.''  
>As I went into the next chamber I noticed there were two doors.<br>One said IDS, the other one said ''Do Not Enter, Employees only.''  
>I never was the one to know what was left and what was right, so I just went with my instinct and went to the room saying IDS.<br>**''Good, get some sleep and we will start the real testing tomorrow.''  
><strong>I did what I was told, and I woke up due to some sounds I heard from the room across me.  
><em>That's weird.. What would possibly so loud that I can hear it from here?<em>  
>I knew I shouldn't leave the room if I wasn't told to.<br>There was a bathroom and food supply in the current room, so there was no reason to get out.  
>But me being.. me I started to get curious.<br>Thinking the door was locked I tried to turn the knob, expecting the door to stay locked.  
>Click.<br>I blinked, I pushed the door and it went open.  
>Surprised I stood there for a half minute, wondering why She wouldn't lock the door.<br>I started to hear sounds again from the other side of the room and forgot about what I was thinking.  
>Taking one step closer to the room my heart started beating faster.<br>What if it's GlaDOS doing something important and sees me walking in?  
>I'm going to be in big trouble if that happens..<br>Taking the chance I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
>The first thing I saw was someone standing over a lot of keyboards.<br>The man or woman was typing rapidly and on a big screen a lot of things happened.  
>Too much for me to understand.<br>That is until the man or woman stopped typing and took a glance at the screen, seeing big white letters with a dark green background saying ''Fill in password''  
>Then heshe typed something which came up in four white dots.  
>I heard a voice saying ''Program rewriting''<br>_''What is happening?''_  
>Not knowing what was happening I slowly took steps forward to the figure in the dark.<br>Me being, well, me I tripped over my own feet and accidently pressed a button.  
>''Program rewriting canceled, program rebooting.''<br>Then everything turned black.  
>I heard someone mutter something and ran to the door and opened it.<br>The door was slammed and I heard hurried footsteps, like someone was running.  
>I tried to look in the dark but I couldn't see anything.<br>Standing up I wondered where I was and who that person a second ago was.  
>What the hell is happening…<br>Then suddenly a machine lighted up.  
>Robot balls started to roll through tracks on the ceiling and the machine started spinning.<br>A minute later people appeared in the machine and the robots were gone.  
><em>''Wait a minute.. This means that this the machine is that..''<em>  
>I heard groans.<br>I quickly ducked and tried to hide myself, whatever happened I could not be seen by them.  
>I especially feared one of the girls.<br>She had blond hair and simply looked stunning.  
>She was beautiful, and then i started comparing her to Chell.<br>_''Wait a minute, why am I comparing them, and who are they?''_  
>Seeing they were still not fully aware of the situation I walked to the door as silently, while hurrying as possible.<br>Tripping over my own feet again i quickly stood up and ran to the door, ignoring the protest of my body needing a few seconds to recover, threw the door open and smashed it.  
>Running to the other side I smashed into the door of my assigned room.<br>It was literally 1 meter distance between them.  
>''Owch..'' I muttered silently.<br>Opening the door I went inside, closed the door behind me and felt a chill go down my spine.  
>Something in my mind screamed at me to barricade the door.<br>I barricaded the door with a chair and went to bed.  
>The last thing that went through my head was ''Why did I barricade the door?''<p>

**xXx**

**So guys, how was this chapter?  
>I know She was a bit cold, but I intend to change that later in the chapters.<br>But at least I tried to make her less cold than in all the other fanfictions.  
>At least, not as cold to Wheatley.<br>Anyways, if anyone would like to beta this FF and it's coming chapters, It'd be appreciated.  
>Notice : This might end up in couples, but besides kissing there will be NO lemons, let me get that straight.<br>I'm not fond of writing lemon, as I have never done it before.  
>If someone would write lemons for me I'm fine with it, but be aware that I'm not going to let it happen often.<br>As much as I love the couple Wheatley x GlaDOS I'm not writing lemon for them.  
>That's about it.<br>Next chapter : Where's the moron?**


	2. Where's that moron?

**Hey guys, today I'm sick so I decided, why not write another chapter?  
>I have gotten more reviews on this story than the other, which is on hold.<br>I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers: Maxine the unknowingly admired, Kagetora no Tsume, thelilfox and Nullanims.  
>Thank you for reviewing!<strong>

**By the way, it'll take a little while for the group to get to school and stuff, might be next chapter.  
>I'm either going to put them in high school or college, what do you think?<br>High school – Different houses, but they'll visit each other a lot, boring classes (what's new?)  
>College – Well.. Apartments with them still visiting each other, and partying! =D. (Wheatley's first time drunk if this happens O.o)<br>Remember to vote, College or High School in the reviews.  
>I'd personally choose College, as it seems more interesting living in apartment in a huge building with other people, while having school there at the same time, and partying each day and night =D.(not that they'll party each day while in college.)<br>By the way, no matter to what school they go they ****will**** mess up.  
>They won't mess up completely but they will, as they have never been to school before.<br>Of course GlaDOS would be the smart, beautiful one, and the others are just normal people.  
>Well, as normal as they can get.<strong>

**GlaDOS would have a ''I don't care about school'' attitude.  
>Wheatley would be a moron ''What? What is 5x30? Wait what, what, hold on!''<strong>

**I don't know what I'll have for the rest, any tips maybe?**

**xXx**

**I'm planning on letting the group include  
>-Wheatley<br>-GlaDOS  
>-Blue<br>-Orange  
>-Weighted Companion Cube (How was this spelled again?)<br>-Chell (She might end up as a teacher or something, I have no idea what her age is.)**

**xXx**

**I noticed that the first chapter was one sided with GlaDOS – Wheatley.  
>I'll change that, cause i don't think a one sided story will be better, especially if I'm not going to write any lemon, but for the intro I had to introduce them on how I want to make them.<br>Of course since GlaDOS is human now, she'd no longer is a testing maniac, and Wheatley and other people will no longer address GlaDOS as ''Her'' or ''She'', just her or she.**

**xXx  
><strong>**  
>"I listen to awesome music while writing!'' Shouting or a voice with authority<br>**''I'm not a moron!'' Human  
><em>''Bloody hell, I'm a bloody human!'' thoughts<br>_  
><strong>xXx<strong>

**If I owned Portal 1-2 I'd make millions of money, but I don't, so I envy the maker of Portal 1-2.  
>Not gonna hold you up anymore, read and review, it means a lot, thanks!<strong>

**xXx**

I woke up and opened my eyes.  
>What happened again?<br>I remember I went to sleep...  
>Oh well, I'm hungry, I'm going to get ready for the day.<br>As I walked into the bathroom I couldn't help but feel something was tugging me.  
>Something bad was about to happen.<br>Knowing me if my mind was telling me something bad was about to happen, it always would include me.  
>Damn mind, never giving me a break.<p>

I brushed my teeth quickly and went back to my room.  
>Going to the fridge I looked what was inside there.<br>Only recognizing the bread I took it, I had no idea what the other things were, they might be poisonous.  
>Then again, if GlaDOS wanted to poison me She'd somehow made me survive the poison, as She always wanted to test on me more.<br>Taking the first bite I felt my throat getting dry.  
>I didn't trust anything besides bread from the fridge, then again the bread might have been poisoned.<br>I laid the bread on a table and walked to the fridge.  
>Opening it I looked around, and picked up a tin can.<br>_Coke..?_  
>I was trying to get the can of coke open, but with no avail I sighed and put it back in the fridge.<br>Looking in the fridge once more I saw a bottle of water.  
>Grabbing it I placed my hand on the cap and tried pulling it off.<br>After 3 minutes of trying I started to get frustrated.

_Damn it… Maybe I should ask Her for some help..?  
>Actually.. Hold that though, I´ll keep peace to myself as long as I can.<em>

I kept fumbling with the cap, pulling and then I thought of turning it.  
>Why not, right?<br>Turning it I heard a hissing sound from the bottle.  
>I almost dropped the bottle because of the hissing, but knowing that it was from the bottle I wasn't too alerted.<br>As I finally pulled the cap off I put the bottle to my mouth and began drinking the water.  
>It felt great to no longer have a dry throat.<p>

_God bless this water!  
>I'll keep it with me, in case I get thirsty again.<br>_  
>I put the bottle of water in my pocket.<br>It took 5 minutes to get the cap back on.  
>Realizing that it was easy to get the cap off I turned the cap on and off for a few minutes, until I heard growling under me.<br>I quickly jumped and ran to the other side of the room.  
><em><br>What was that? _

''Show yourself!''

No response.  
>Growling came again from under me.<br>I ran to a corner of the room and stumbled.  
>Then I remembered what She said yesterday.<p>

_**''The growling would be your stomach, when it growls it is hungry.''**_

Quickly standing up I walked to the table I put the bread on.  
>After eating the bread I was thirsty again.<br>Taking the bottle out of my pocket I turned the cap and drank the water.  
>Finishing the bread I was ready to go through testing again I walked to the door to the hallway.<br>Looking at the door I fumbled my brows.  
>A chair was barricading the door.<br>Why is it barricading the door..?  
>Standing there wondering about it for six minutes I also realized I haven't heard GlaDOS telling me what to do.<br>Now I wouldn't know where to go…

Pulling the chair away I opened the door.  
>Looking at the door at the other side I read the same thing I read yesterday.<br>I looked at my door and wondered what IDS meant.  
>Then I remembered what happened yesterday.<br>_Who was that person typing at the keyboards..?  
>Forget that, which robot was the one with the blond hair?<br>I assume she's a girl, she looked beautiful too, even when she was knocked out.  
><em>  
>Opening the door I still saw them lying there.<br>I blushed heavily, a guy with dark blue hair was laying over a girl with orange hair.  
>As dense as I was even I would know that that wasn't proper for humans.<br>They still looked like they were sleeping though.  
>I walked over to them I sat down and carefully laid the guy with dark blue hair next to the girl with orange hair.<br>Might as well, right?  
>I'm a nice guy, so I'll help people if I can, even when I don't know them.<br>As long as it isn't doing something absolutely ridiculous, like doing something they're capable off, but too lazy to do.  
>Looking at the two I thought that they'd make a cute couple.<br>The blue haired boy looked like someone who's a person who would look for fights.  
>The orange haired girl looked like someone who'd hold someone like the blue haired boy on a leash.<p>

I looked around the room.  
>The screen was now black, it was still on, but black.<br>I couldn't see anything, only the people that were inside the machine, or they fell out since there was too much space occupied.

Looking at the two I wondered why I had a sense of impending doom earlier today.  
>Even now something was tugging my mind.<br>Sitting there for 10 minutes I wondered what to do.  
>GlaDOS wasn't talking to me, I had no idea where to go and if I wandered off I'd probably get lost and in trouble.<br>I thought about going back into my room until I was called.  
>Satisfied with that idea I tried to stand up, but after I stood up I fell down not even 1 step further.<br>At least I had a soft landing...

_Wait a minute…_  
><em>When was luck on my side..?<em>

Just when I was wondering about that...

I looked up to see a face of someone with blond hair, but still asleep.  
>I barely managed to keep in the scream threatening to come out of my mouth.<br>Though, barely…  
>I let out a sigh, a silent sigh.<p>

Though luck decided to toy with me, and did a 180.  
>Before I could get up her eyes opened.<br>_  
>I've got to get out of there NOW!<em>

But I laid frozen on top of her, I couldn't help but look in her eyes.  
>I went into a trance.<br>Luckily my danger sense got me out of the trance and I quickly stood up while trying to run to the door.  
>I stumbled but didn't care, I ran to the door, I ran and didn't go back to my room.<br>I wanted to go anywhere but near that person…  
>The yellow eyes, the blond hair… it was Her…<br>And she woke up with me being on top of her…  
>Thinking about it made me warm and scared in the inside.<p>

Running inside the facility got me tired quickly.  
>Leaning on the wall for some support I took my first glance around the facility.<br>It was big, and there were white walls with blue stripes across the middle of the walls.  
>I was standing on a steel floor.<br>Suddenly I heard someone screaming ''If I find that moron I'll **KILL** him..''

I gulped, and found my resolve to run and began leaping towards the end of the hall.  
>After I reached the end there was only one door.<br>Taking no chances I went into the door.  
>This room seemed to be another cell.<br>I heard a door open inside the room.  
>Looking at the door I looked at a figure just coming out of the bathroom.<br>''Hello?''

The figure showed no reaction of surprise.  
>''Who's there?'' The figure in the dark asked.<br>That's strange, the voice sounded like Cell.

''I'm Wheatley, Cell is that you?'' I asked, uncertain if I was in more trouble.  
>''Oh, hey Wheatley, how're you?'' Cell answered.<p>

_Thank god it's Cell!_

''Well, I'm in a bad position, you see...''  
>Sighing I told her what happened, and explained that I was in deep shit right now.<p>

After I told her what happened she began laughing, hard too.  
>I was trying my best not to grab the nearest chair and blockade the door.<p>

''What's so funny?''  
>''Even as a human you manage to mess things up, no worries though, I'll help you, although you might not like what I have in mind…''<p>

She gave me an evil smile, I didn't like that at all.. I began to shiver.  
>''Alright, tell me what you have in mind, I don't think I have any other option…''<br>''Hehe, alright, here's the plan…''

After she explained…

''HECK NO!''  
>''I told you that you wouldn't like the idea, but you have to.''<br>''B-Bu.. But!''  
>''No buts, you're going to tell her.'' Cell said determent.<p>

''Is there really no other option, I could also avoid her an-..''  
>''No Wheatley, you're going to explain to her what happened, and tell her you're sorry for been clumsy and falling on top of her.''<br>''Aww c'mon.. Do I have to tell her THAT?''  
>''Yes, else what do you think she's going to make of her waking up to you lying on top of her, with your head on her chest none the less!''<br>''That was an accident!''  
>''Don't tell me that, tell her that.''<br>''Alright.. But you're going with me!''  
>''Yes, of course I will, I wouldn't want to miss out on this..''<p>

I wondered what Her reaction would be.  
>Honestly, I had no idea…<br>I still didn't understand why I couldn't just go hide until either She calmed down or try to avoid Her as much as possible.  
>It seemed like the best option to me.<br>But Cell told me to look for GlaDOS, apologize, and then explain what happened.  
>Of course Cell would come with me.<br>There was no way I'm going to hell alone, and hope to come back alive.  
>That'll be one of the impossible things for me to ever do.<p>

Anyways, I asked Cell more questions about being a human, and what it looked like outside the facility.  
>I asked her if she would stay here if she got to choose, which surprised her.<br>She told me she wouldn't know, she has been going through a lot of test chambers and it kind of became a hobby to her.  
>She said she would probably go outside, and come back, then back outside, and keep on going.<p>

I also asked how I should start confessing.  
>Whatever came to my mind wouldn't work.<br>I couldn't go in and say ''Hey, I'm sorry for falling on you, goodbye, I'm going to run from your wrath now, have a good day.''  
>Even as much as I liked that idea I knew that wouldn't work.<br>When I told Cell this she smiled and bopped my head, saying that the idea was ridiculous.

Oh well, her idea seemed better than mine.  
>Thinking back at my idea it did seem a bit ridiculous.<br>Well, guess I'm lucky to have a good friend like Cell.

''Alright Wheatley, let's go find GlaDOS.''  
>''Wait, what, you mean like… like now?''<br>''Yes of course, when are you planning on telling her then?''  
>''I don't know… like tomorrow, until she's cooled off..?''<br>''I think she'll be angrier if she won't be able to find you today, just to see you the next day…''  
>''B… Bu… Aaarghhh, gorglegrogshhsh!'' I kept making strange noises because of frustration.<br>''What…? Well, whatever, we're going to find her Now.''  
>''Alright, give me a minute though, I need to use the bathroom.''<br>''Sure, as long as you don't take too long, and if you're going to sit there the whole day I WILL break down the door and drag you over to her.''  
>''Don't worry, I won't… I won't..''<br>''Hurry up, well, guess it doesn't really matter, we've got all the time in the world.''  
>''Guess you are right, so I can wa-…''<br>''No.. go to the bathroom or we can leave right now.''  
>''I'm going, I'm going!''<p>

Five minutes later I find myself getting dragged along by Cell through the facility.

''Why are you dragging me, I was only going to use the toilet!''  
>''You went to the toilet and didn't answer me when I asked questions.''<br>''So, it's still no reason to drag me across the hall!''  
>''This is to make sure you're not going to run away.''<br>''Where are we going, you don't know where She is, She could be anywhere, She could also be outside already!''  
>''No she wouldn't be, she closed off the facility the moment she took control.''<br>''Then what happened to the scientists?''  
>''The scientist have been stored in a freezing cell, so she can test on them later.''<br>''Oh, alright… you can let go now, I can walk on my own and I promise not to run away, it kind of hurts to get dragged along the floor…''  
>''Alright.''<p>

She released her grip on my arm and I stood up.  
>After walking for a few minutes we heard footsteps from another room.<br>Those were footsteps, so they are from humans.  
>But the footsteps were coming from a storage room, what would a person be doing there?<br>For all I know there's only wooden crates with feathers in them.  
>I asked Cell and she said she never went in there, but that we were also going in there to see who was in there.<br>Wanting to walk away I started making a plan in my head.

''Oh, and if you try to run away I'll find GlaDOS and lead her straight to you.''  
>''Wha-.. Wh-.. What do you mean? Hehe, I-.. I wasn't g-going to r-run aw-away..! Hehe, heh.. Honestly!''<br>''Just making sure you're not planning on it.''

As we were nearing the Storage room the door wouldn't open without a pass or password.  
>Thanking whatever was helping me I almost let out a breath I held in.<br>Then Cell started shouting.  
>''HEY, ANYONE IN THERE?''<br>''WAIT, SCREW THAT, WE HEARD YOU, OPEN THE DOOR!''

I heard some rustling.  
>Then the door started to open.<br>I saw a girl with pink hair and sky blue eyes.  
>If I wasn't holding in a breath I'd be gasping for it.<br>This girl was beautiful.

''Hey, who are you?''

She didn't seem to respond, maybe she was scared.

''I…''  
>''You what?''<br>''I… I don't know who I am…''

I looked at Cell and blinked.

''How come, you're in the facility?''  
>''I remember been called a Weighted Companion Cube, after that someone opened a lock to a very hot chamber and threw me in there.''<br>''After that I was knocked out and I woke up with this body.''

Cell blinked.

_Wait a minute, didn't she threw the WCC in the chamber, along with me and some other cores?_

''Okay, do you know who Glados is?''

The girl seemed to cringe at that name.

''What's wrong?''

The Weighted Companion Cube seemed to stay silent.  
>We waited patiently, as she needed some time, as it seemed.<br>I finally decided to get into the conversation and asked if she had a name, because calling her WCC would seem wrong.  
>She shook her head no.<p>

_Good job Cell, you just got a girl muted by saying a mere name.  
>Wait, is it a mere name?<br>Makes me remember why I was running away, and who wanted me to meet Her… umh.. should I keep calling GlaDOS Her or just her? She's a human now… I'll go with her.  
><em>  
>I sighed and told the WCC that we were searching for GlaDOS, and asked her if she wanted to come with us.<br>She looked like she was going to cry.  
>Cell quickly said that she didn't have to and that we were going on our way.<p>

_''Wait…''_

Her voice was unsure.

''I don't want to stay in this dark room, and I don't know where to go.''  
>''Alright, then you can come with us, don't worry, if we find GlaDOS Cell will protect us.. right Cell?''<br>''Yep!''  
>''A-Alright..''<p>

The Weighted Companion Cube.. wait no, scratch that.. Weighted Companion Girl.. That sounds wrong, she's not fat?..

''Let's name you, since WCC doesn't really fit you now…''  
>''Wheatley, did you have a name in mind?''<br>''Not really… How about you?''

I was looking at Cell and … the other girl.

''How about… Nicole?''  
>''Sounds good to me, how about you?''<p>

I was looking at the other girl now.

''I'm okay with it.''  
>''Alright, your new name will be Nicole then!''<br>''Let's go find GlaDOS.''

I had forgotten all about GlaDOS and now I was scared out of my mind.  
>Where would GlaDOS be?<br>Would we be lucky enough to avoid her the whole day?  
>What if we met up, would <em><strong>I<strong>_ be lucky enough to meet the next sun rise?  
>Well, better stay close to Cell.<br>Even though she's the one making me this scared she's also the one which I feel safe around.  
>Come to think of it, she was the only friend I ever had while I was in my robot form.<br>Now I have 2 friends.  
>I felt warm inside, and no longer alone.<br>Everyone kept calling me a moron, I was going end up as a core with no emotions, until I met Cell, it's thanks to her that I'm not emotionless…

''Thank you Cell.''  
>''Mhmm, for what?''<br>''For being my friend.''

She looked at me.

''No problem Wheatley, and thanks for being my friend.''

I gave her a genuine smile.  
>We could take on the world right now, throw anything at us and we <span><strong>WILL <strong>survive!

After chit-chatting and walking we heard footsteps from another room.  
>It was a room with numbers, so a room for spheres or humans to stay in.<br>We opened the door and the first thing I noticed was a girl with orange hair.  
>I think I saw her before in the M.. What was the room called again?<br>Whatever, I saw her before with the guy lying on top of her right?  
>Then the guy with Dark Blue hair decided to come in.<br>Thinking he was going to shout at us to get out I got ready to leave.  
>But he walked over to us instead and gave us a big smile.<p>

''Hey!'' he said cheerfully.  
>''Umm… Hello?'' I said uncertain.<br>''Come in, we are just done with preparing dinner, if you're hungry don't hesitate to eat.'' The girl with orange hair said.

Nicole's tummy decided to growl at that moment.  
>Everyone shared a laugh and went to the table.<br>As we began to eat I couldn't help but wonder how they knew what this food was, they just became human didn't they?

I asked about it and they explained that when they were done testing for GlaDOS there was nothing to do in this room besides read.  
>So they decided to read about human nature.<br>Nodding at that I asked about humans, like what they do and how they make food, just overall general stuff..  
>They explained a lot, while at some parts I didn't understand they would explain it gladly.<p>

''Hey, thanks for inviting us to eat, we'll be sure to visit you, we have to leave now.''  
>''Aww, really, do you have to leave so soon?''<br>''Sorry, but we have to search for GlaDOS.''  
>''Alright…''<br>''If you want you guys could come with us searching for GlaDOS?''  
>''Really? That'd be great if we could come with you guys!''<br>''Okay, let's go, ehh…''

I slapped by head.

''What's wrong Wheatley?''  
>''We forgot to ask their names, and it's like, past 6 hours since we've met them!''<br>''Oh, right… hehe…''  
>''No problems, my name is Orange.''<br>''And my name is Blue.''  
>''Okay, nice to meet you Blue, Orange. My name is Wheatley.''<br>''Mine is Cell and that is Nicole.''

Nodding at that we left the room and Cell closed the door.

Walking around the facility some more we didn't know where to go.  
>We've been walking for almost fourteen hours and we still didn't know where she'd be.<br>The facility was big, you wouldn't know how big.  
>Let's say we've seen about 6% of the whole facility by looking for GlaDOS.<br>''How much longer is this going to take?'' I said aggravated.  
>''Don't worry Wheatley, we'll find GlaDOS, let's go to the Main Frame Room (bear with me on this name), in that room are computer screens, where all the security cameras are connected to.''<br>''… It makes me wonder how big that room is.''  
>''It's bigger than any other room in the whole facility, and there are over… about seventeen hundred cameras in the facility.''<br>''WHAT?''  
>''Why are you so surprised, you know the facility is big right?''<br>''I didn't know there were THAT many cameras!''  
>''I'm not counting the cameras in the testing rooms…''<p>

''Anyways, let's head to the Main Frame Room.''

After walking for one hour I felt very tired.  
>Following the group I asked Cell how she didn't get tired.<br>She raised an eyebrow at me and told me she went through a lot of testing chambers.  
>I asked her if we could stop, cause the others were falling behind, they seemed to be tired too.<br>She nodded and we went in a room.  
>It was a room with six beds, like in a bunker.<br>The beds are on top of each other.  
>I went to the left side and climbed up the ladder and got in the middle.<br>Feeling sleep taking me away I quickly fell asleep.

**xXx**  
><em>Huh? Where am i?<em>

_''Wheatley…''_

_What, who was that?_

_''You will DIE.''_

_No… It couldn't be!_

_''I'm going to enjoy killing you, tearing off your limbs one by one…''_

_No.. GlaDOS! WAIT!  
>What are you doing, stop! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!<em>

**xXx**

I woke up with a start and sat up.  
>Looking around the room i saw that Blue, Orange and Nicole took the right side.<br>Thinking about the dream I just had I wondered if that was a dream, and if that was a sign that I would die very soon.  
>Not taking the chances of getting another nightmare I stayed under the sheets and waited until sunrise.<br>Of course, I´d fall asleep if I tried to stay awake.  
>I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face.<br>Sighing I walked back into the room and went back to my bed.  
>Chell was on the bottom bed.<br>Slipping back into the bed I heard footsteps outside the room.  
>I saw a shadow standing at the other side of the room, because the shadow almost didn´t reach the door, and the light was on the other side of the hall.<br>I was scared, and held in my breath.  
>The shadow seemed to stop, and then it walked into our direction.<br>I was _very_ scared at this moment.  
>The shadow stopped in front of our door, and the doorknob turned slowly.<br>The door opened slightly and the light seemed to speed its way in, onto my face.  
>Too scared to make a movement I just kept staring.<br>I saw a figure standing there, and it seemed to look at me.  
>Then I saw her blond hair and yellow eyes.<br>But not sure if the person was GlaDOS or someone else I kept staring.  
>I concentrated on the persons eyes and I knew that it definitely was GlaDOS.<br>She looked as she would collapse any minute.  
>I knew this was life threatening but I walked over to her and put her in the bed I was occupying.<br>She didn´t seem to know what was happening, and as soon as I put her in there her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down.  
>Looking at her I though her face looked cute while sleeping.<br>Mentally punching myself I quickly went in the bottom bed and started to drift off, but I forced myself to stay awake, in case she would wake up.  
>I almost fell asleep until I heard someone stood up from the right side.<br>Peeking over I saw it was Orange walking over to the bathroom.  
>Five minutes later she still didn´t return and I was wondering if something had happened.<br>I almost got out but then Orange came back out and got in bed.  
>If I was an anime character I would have a tick mark on my head.<br>How long does it take for a girl to go to the bathroom, come on!  
>I know she´s in a sleepy state but still?<br>Ahh, whatever…  
>It doesn't matter, as long as the person above me doesn't awake I'm fine.<br>Since she only went to bed now if I somehow could hide her from the others they won't notice her and we will leave before she even woke up.  
>She also doesn't seem to know I was here, or anyone else for that matter, she seemed too sleepy.<br>I don't feel like sleeping, but If I'm going to stay up all night I might fall asleep tomorrow while walking with the group…  
>I went to the toilet and came back, hopped into my bed and went sleeping.<br>The last thing I remembered seeing was blond hair from the side.

**xXx**

***Has arms crossed with a smirk*  
>And, viewers, what do you think?<br>4,5k words for this chapter, just like I wanted to have it!  
>Please review, it means a lot to me, anonymous reviewers is on, so keep reading and reviewing!<br>I have no idea why anyone would flame this story, unless you hate me for saying that I didn't like Chelley.  
>Well, whatever…<br>What do you think guys?  
>It might take 1 or 2 chapters more until they end up meeting the police, which brings them to a police office and end up living either all together in a big house, separate house or in a college.<br>They wouldn't have to worry about money in this fanfiction, let's just say that when you're in school you don't have to pay for the house or electricity if you're living alone.  
>The police will send money monthly to their new bank accounts and they can buy food with the money.<strong>

**GlaDOS will know a shitload about humans, like she was one her whole life.  
>Like I said at the beginning, she will be smart, and beautiful, making every guy want to go out with and a lot of girls envy her.<br>Of course, the only guy who gets a remotely close chance is Wheatley, and Wheatley might fuck up, I don't know if I'm going to make him but they WILL end up together.  
>That was about it for this chapter, I don't know how long it's going to take me to write another story, it might be a day, maybe a week, possibly a month, or a year?<br>Who knows, but I'm determinate to get a new one out before this month is over!  
>By the way, this is the last month before I have summer vacation!<br>''Get your hands up, get your hands up, get your hands up, c'mon!  
>This ain't no nothing like a summer jam, we're gonna party like a…. ''*keeps singing Summer Jam*<br>Don't forget to review!**

**Join me in the next chapter : Rewriting the Cake recipe?  
><strong>


	3. Rewriting the Cake recipe?

**Hey guys, due to enormous request… (crickets chirping) alright…. Due to some requests I decided to write another chapter this week.  
>I have gotten more reviews on this story than the other, which is on hold, so I'm proud of this story. =3<br>I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers: Maxine the unknowingly admired, Kagetora no Tsume, thelilfox, Nullanims, I Push Teachers Into Lockers and DangerousMuteLunatic.  
>Thank you for reviewing!<strong>

**xXx**

**Big thanks goes to Kagetora no Tsume, he/she has beta'd this chapter and has put my grammar to utter shame... (D:) But, I guess that's what a beta is for o.o...**  
><strong>Anyways, go check out hisher profile, he/she has greats stories and music. =P (This chapter is been beta'd and will be finished soon, until then, enjoy what's beta'd so far and what's not.)**

**xXx**

**Which people I'm planning on letting the (main) group include are :**

**-Wheatley (Main char)**  
><strong>-GlaDOS (Main char)<strong>  
><strong>-Blue<strong>  
><strong>-Orange<strong>  
><strong>-Weighted Companion Cube (I think this name is right?)<strong>  
><strong>-Chell (It's yet to be decided if she goes to school or not…)<strong>

**xXx**

**"I wrote this fanfiction with the greatest music I've heard in a while!'' Shouting or a voice with authority  
><strong>''I'm not a moron!'' Human  
><em>''Bloody hell, I'm a bloody human!'' thoughts<em>

**xXx**

**If I owned Portal 1-2 I'd make millions of money, but I don't, so I envy the maker of Portal 1-2.  
>Not gonna hold you up anymore, read and review, it means a lot, thanks!<strong>

**xXx**

''Wheatley...''

_What? Who's calling me...?_  
>''Wheatley, wake up…''<br>_How late is it?_  
>''Wheatley, it's eleven in the morning, get up.''<br>_Just five more minutes… make that fifteen…_

_''Wheatley''_

No… Come back… I'm going to eat you!...  
><strong>''WHEATLEY WAKE UP!''<strong>  
>I jumped and fell off the bed I was laying on, the person's shouting scaring the shit out of me.<br>''What? How late is it? Why did you scream in my ear?''  
>''You weren't waking up, and we still have to find GlaDOS, so keep your voice down!''<br>''Actually, it would be better that way, wouldn't it?" I asked, "GlaDOS would find us way sooner if we're being loud….''  
>''Yeah true, but whatever. Wheatley, get ready, we're going to search for GlaDOS soon… oh and by the way… It's eleven in the morning.''<br>''Alright, give me a second I have to use the bathroom..."  
>Walking to the bathroom I noticed that everyone else was already awake and ready to go.<br>I quickly used the toilet and brushed my teeth.  
>Washing my hands, I splashed some water on my face to help clear my mind.<br>Once again, my thoughts were bugging me.  
>My mind was screaming at me that I had forgotten something <strong>VERY<strong> important.  
>I couldn't seem to figure out what it was, though.<br>My mind was telling me to feel terrified, but for some reason, I wasn't.  
>Funny though, my mind is practically me, isn't it…?<br>That aside, just what is my mind screaming at me?  
>It's starting to get annoying…<br>''Run you idiot, you're going to die if you don't!''  
>''Quickly, run out of the room! Leave the rest behind! Every man for himself!''<br>_God damn it mind, give me a break and shut up…_  
>''Moron, get out of there!''<p>

"…"

''A nuke is going off in this room, you will die if you don't leave right now!''  
><em>Mind, I'd appreciate it if your danger sense would be nullified right now, or you would just tell me what the problem is…<em>  
>Nothing changed, however, and it kept screaming at me to get out of the room.<br>Ignoring my mind, as best as I could, I splashed some more water on my face before drying it off on a towel and joining everyone else in the other room.  
>''I'm ready, let's go…''<br>I really didn't want to go find GlaDOS, but if I tried to resist I'm sure they'd drag me with them regardeless, or bind me with rope so I couldn't escape…  
>''Alright, anyone have any idea where the Mainframe chamber is?'' (Thanks to DangerousMuteLunatic for the word! ^^)<p>

''Nope…''

More people chimed in a second later.  
>''I'm sure we'll find it, it's near the room Wheatley was staying in.''<br>''Alright then, let's go back.''  
>''Bleh… I hate backtracking.''<br>''Why do you hate it Blue?''  
>''Because it's annoying, I'd rather go forward…''<br>''Don't you hate backtracking, Orange?''  
>''Nope, I don't mind it at all!''<br>Blue had to roll his eyes at this.  
>When GlaDOS made them test, they often forgot to press a button or didn't press it at the rightsame time, so they had to backtrack a lot.  
>''I'm sure you love backtracking…'' Blue muttered to Orange.<br>''How did you know?''  
>''Call it a hunch… just call it a hunch… I haven't been testing with you for over a year or anything… just a small hunch.''<br>''Oh… Right… Hehe…''  
>''Ugh, nevermind, let's just find the Mainframe chamber, I'm quite interested to see what it looks like.''<p>

We walked past a lot of halls and rooms that all looked the same and seriously, it was BO-RING!  
>It felt like we walked for hours, while in reality only thirty minutes had passed…<br>My mind wandered as I walked, vaguely trying to remember something.  
>As we continued, I kept trying to piece together more.<br>All I gathered so far was that last night I couldn't sleep.  
>However, my mind went silent as soon as we were about three halls away from the room we slept in.<br>_Why are you so silent now, mind? I could use the company…_  
>No response.<br>I sighed…  
>Guess my mind will only talk to (scream at) me when I'm in danger.<br>I shook my head to clear it, trying once again to remember more about what exactly had happened last night.  
>Lost in my thoughts, I slowly tuned out everything around me.<br>The others were still chatting with each other, though I wasn't really listening. There was something that I needed to remember about last night…Something that seemed like it was very important.  
>I ran through what I remembered in my head.<br>Last night… before I fell asleep…  
>I saw something…<br>I saw a color…  
>I saw blond.<br>Blond hair.

Then it clicked, I saw blond hair!  
><em>But what did this have to do with me?<em>  
>''What about you Wheatley?''<br>_Really, what did blond hair have to do with me? Maybe I was dreaming ab-_  
>Someone tapped my left shoulder.<br>I turned my head.  
>''Umm, yes?''<br>''We were asking you a question…''  
>''Oh sorry, was thinking about something. Something private!'' I added quickly, seeing that they were going to begin asking me about it.<br>Orange giggled, Blue snickered, and I felt irritated.

''What?''

''Thinking about a certain person with blond hair?''  
>''What, how'd yo-… I mean, no?''<br>The others all began laughing as my face turned red.  
>''S.. S… SHUT UP!'' I said, embarrassed.<br>''Aww, we just wanted to know what you were thinking about… I hope it's not something perverted.''  
>''What, no! Of course not!''<br>''Alright, alright…" Chell chuckled, "Don't get so defensive… otherwise you'll make us think that you were thinking something perverted.''  
>''A-.. Chell! C'mon, you know I'm not like that!''<br>''I know, I know… Just messing with you, Wheatley.''  
>Sighing, I asked them to repeat what they had asked earlier.<br>''Oh, right, well, we wanted to know what you'd prefer, dog shit or a guy's piss.''  
>''WHAT THE HELL?''<br>''What? It's a normal question..''  
>''NORMAL MY ASS! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS?''<br>''We're not only asking you, we asked the whole group.''  
>''Why these two choices out of everything?''<br>''Well, we were just putting two things together.''

''Eww…''

''Just answer the question…''  
>Thinking about it for a while, even though I thought it was gross, I couldn't find an answer.<br>''I don't know which one I'd prefer.''

''Really?''

''Well, if it'd help you choose one, we could tell you what the rest of us chose. I would choose dog shit!''  
>''Blue, you don't have to be so proud to choose that…''<br>''Why not? The rest of the group chose guy piss!''  
>''So?'' Orange demanded. ''It's <strong>gross<strong> to **EAT** dog shit!''  
>''Well, I think you girls wanted to drink piss because it was from a guy!''<br>Uhh ohh… Bad move Blue.. Bad move…  
>And indeed it was, because all three girls turned and punched Blue at the same time.<br>Blue flew across the hall. Winding up about thirty meters away from us.

_What the hell?  
><em>

I stood there for a second, awed at the sheer power of the girl's punches... He'd be out for at least five minutes…  
>And he probably would have a bl… Scratch that… He'd probably have two blue eyes.<br>No pun intended here…  
>''Owch.. That's got to hurt…'' I muttered.<br>''Yep, never underestimate the power of girls!''  
>''I certainly won't…''<br>''Alright… have you chosen which one you'd prefer yet?''  
>''Huh, what? Oh.. Right… No I haven't…''<br>''Well, think about it. We're going to keep searching for the Mainframe chamber.''

''Alright…''

_Psh! Like hell I am going to think more about… Dog shit and a guy's piss… I'm not gay!_

''By the way, why don't we head to the lift and go to the third floor?'' Orange asked.  
>''Ehh..? Why the third floor?''<br>''Yea Orange… Why the third?''  
>''Did you guys forget…?''<br>''Forget what?" Chell and I asked.  
>''The place where all the cores and spheres are is on the third floor…''<br>''Ahh… Right.''  
>''Seriously… How could you forget…? It's the place where you've been for more than eighty percent of your life…''<br>Orange directed this at me.  
>''Hehe… Yea…''<p>

''Mor…''

''Don't. Finish. That. Sentence.''  
>''Alright, hehe.''<br>''Wait a minute… why are we going there?''  
>''Well, since the cores are there I'd assume the Mainframe chamber is also on the third floor.''<br>''Why do you think that?''  
>''Because the first floor is for testing while the second floor is for storage.''<br>''Alright then, let's head to the lift.''  
>''Wow Orange, didn't know you knew that much about the facility.'' Chell said, surprised.<br>''Yep, we had to bring you back to your room once because you blacked out while testing.''  
>''As we were heading back, our way got blocked by a new wall that GlaDOS had put up, so we had to take an detour because the new doorway hadn't been put in yet.''<br>''While we were taking our detour I looked around a bit...''  
>''And this is when she decided to drag me along and told me to check out the rooms with her…'' Blue said dryly.<br>''Sh-.. Shut up… you wanted to go too!''  
>''What, how'd you get that idea?''<br>''I saw you looking at the doors in wonder, and you sometimes moved a bit to the side to check out the doors and see what was behind the glass…''  
>''What… How'd yo-… Nevermind…Well, you dragged me along and that's all there is to it.''<br>''Shut up, and aren't you supposed to be unconscious?''  
>''No, I woke up two minutes ago…please don't punch me again…''<br>Orange only stared at Blue.  
>At first glance, you wouldn't think that anything out of the ordinary was happening.<br>But if you knew Blue (even if it was only 13 hours, not counting the time spent sleeping) you would know he was ready to run away - his expression a bit like that of someone who had stolen something and had the security dog hot on his heels, ready to bite his butt.  
>Orange only kept her stare on Blue.<br>Blue did stare back, but with less 'power' in the stare.  
>It was an interesting contest, and Orange was winning.<br>Eventually Blue averted his eyes, proceeding to look anywhere but at Oranges' face.  
>Orange smirked triumphantly.<br>I could almost hear her thoughts.  
>''Ha, you lost!''<br>I chuckled at the following mental image I got of Orange and Blue as chibi characters, with Orange pointing at Blue like a salesman while making fun him.  
>Glancing over at Nicole, I remembered that while we were eating she had mentioned that she didn't like to be the outstanding one.<br>She'd rather be a normal person, which you meet at school.  
>Not extremely high grades, but not too bad either.<br>I still had to figure out what this 'school' was, though…  
>Sure, I knew the concept of school - it's a place where kids learn stuff.<br>But what do they learn, how long do they stay at school...?  
>Oh well… That I could ask another time.<br>Seeing as there wasn't much else to do, I once again tried to remember what had happened the previous night.  
>Speaking of which, since there's nothing to do I'll try to remember what I was remembering before now.<br>After about five minutes, we were already walking through the third floor and I had gathered from my 'dream' so far that I had been sleeping in my bed, had woken up, and had gone to the bathroom.  
>Coming back from the bathroom, I had returned to bed.<br>The door had then opened, and an angel opened the door, calling out to me.  
>Shows how much 'reality' was in it…<br>While I was chuckling at the thought that an angel would come for me I suddenly though about what the group asked me to answer earlier.  
>Supposing that I should give them an answer - even though I didn't want to think about it, since they already answered - I started to ponder what I'd rather choose.<br>Dog shit or Man piss?  
>Seriously, why this out of all other gross things?<br>At the thought of 'gross', a sudden image of white, wet and sticky goo came in my head.  
>… No… This is definitely better than THAT…<br>Anything but glue!  
>I remembered one time that GlaDOS decided to 'experiment' on me, because I was annoying her with my constant chatter.<br>She decided to glue me to the wall and see if I'd stay stuck there for a whole month…  
>I did, in fact, remain glued in place for a whole month, with nothing to do, trapped in a soundproof room, so no one could hear me.<br>After that I made sure never to be annoying around her anymore.  
>Of course, she would sometimes threaten me to stop being annoying, or she would glue me to the wall again…<br>But after some time she got bored of threatening me with glue, and began threatening with testing and dipping me in acid.  
>Anyway, deciding between dog shit and man piss I had to go with dog shit…<br>Because there's no way in hell I'm drinking piss from a guy…

''Hey…''

''Yea?''  
>Everyone looked at me.<br>''Ehh.. I think I'd have to go with dog shit…''  
>''Huh… Why?''<br>''Well… because I don't think I would feel comfortable if I had to drink guy piss…''  
>''Alright… although I've got to say I'm surprised… I was sure you were going for guy piss…''<br>''WHAT? What made you think that?''  
>''Well, because dog shit…''<br>''Oh… Alright… Well, I'm not going with guy piss.''  
>''And what about girl piss…?''<br>Five minutes passed in silence.  
>''… No idea…''<br>Everyone was quiet for a while after that.  
>I hope they're not getting crazy ideas like making everyone in the group drink the urination of… … well… a woman or man… certain woman or certain man…<br>''Ugh… How long until we reach that damn Mainframe chamber?''  
>We had been walking over an hour now, and we had gone through the lift already.<br>It was once again getting boring, and I was imagining if the blonde angel I 'met' in my dream was another person. I could only come up with one answer for who it could have been, but I refused to acknowledge it. Because if that were so, it probably signified my imminent death.  
>I mean, come on… Who else has blond hair besides her?<br>And if she knew I thought of her as an angel, she'd probably be angry with me for thinking that she was a human, even though an angel is more like a spirit or ghost…  
>Ahh, whatever…<br>''Hey guys!''  
>''Yes Orange?''<br>''Look, I think that's the door to the mainframe chamber!''  
>''Really? YES!'' I practically cheered.<br>''Ehh Wheatley…?''

''Yeah?''

''Why are you acting so weird...? I thought you didn't want to find GlaDOS?''  
>''Oh erm… It's just… no more walking!''<br>Chell raised an eyebrow at this.  
>''What's wrong with walking?''<br>''It's so tiring!''  
>''So you'd rather be testing nonstop for seven hours?'' Chell asked with feigned surprise.<br>''WHAT, NO!''  
>''That's what I thought.'' Chell smirked.<br>''Ehh guys, let's go in already…''  
>The first thing I noticed was the size of the room. It was enough to strike us all silent with awe.<br>The room was absolutely FILLED with computer screens, covering from wall to wall, each showing a different location in the Aperture building.  
>What caught my attention the most, however, was that all the screen cables were connected to one big monitor that stood about eighteen feet high and easily thirty feet wide.<br>Gaping like a fish, I looked at the monitor as if expecting something to happen.  
>Once I got over my initial shock, I noticed that the others had scattered around the room.<br>Orange and Blue were looking into the smaller screens, while Nicole followed Chell over to the large monitor.  
>Walking up behind Chell, I asked her where we should look first.<p>

GlaDOS could be anywhere, and therewere over five hundred thousand screens to check…  
>That's bound to take more than a month…<br>Chell blinked, calmly telling me that we should all start looking at different places, like two people toward the beginning and three towards the end.  
>Sighing, I realized that this was going to take a while…<br>It wasn't like there was much else to do, but odds were that GlaDOS would find us before we were even able to search through a fourth of the screens…  
>I made myself comfortable.<br>It was time to do some serious work.  
>Or we could just wait for GlaDOS to come here…or, if we were lucky, she would be on one of the first few screens that we checked…<p>

Bleh!

''Wheatley, let's take a break for a while. Orange, Blue, and Nicole seem exhausted, and even I'm a bit tired…''  
>''Good idea, let's go tell them…''<br>Walking towards Blue and Orange, we noticed that their attention was fixed on one of the screens.  
>''What's up guys?''<br>''Look at this…''  
>Taking a glance at what they were looking at, I felt one nerve inside me twist so far that I was left completely speechless.<br>My eyes must have been bulging out of their sockets.  
>GlaDOS was in the room where we had spent the night, asleep in the bed above mine!<p>

_What the hell?  
><em>  
>''WHAT? How'd she end up there?''<br>''No idea Wheatley, no idea…''  
>''Well, whatever…do you want to go back and find her now, since she's still sleeping? Or do you want to take a rest?'' I asked.<br>Everyone was staring at me at this point, expecting me to make the final call.  
>I gulped, and said what I felt would be best at that moment.<br>"We should go to her since she's still there, otherwise she could end up anywhere and we'd never find her."  
>The others nodded and we all headed back to the lift.<br>Kind of funny, (well, ironic actually), that we'd spent less than ten minutes in the chamber that had taken us hours to find.  
>Sighing, I followed the others out into the hall.<br>Hopefully it wouldn't take as long to find our way back…  
>We walked at about the same pace as we had on our first trip, discussing anything that came to mind.<br>When I looked at my surroundings more closely, I saw that we were taking a different route.  
>''Why are we taking another path? Can't we just go back to the first lift?''<br>''There are two reasons that it's easier to take the lift over here.''  
>''One, it's near the bunker-like sleeping room.''<br>''Two… I'll let you guess it.''  
>Pondering what the other reason could be, I kept quiet. No one else bothered to answer, as if they actually expect me to guess.<br>Finally, after about ten minutes, I gave up and asked Chell why.  
>Chell pointed a thumb at Blue.<br>''Oh… right…''  
>''Wha-, What about me?'' Blue asked.<br>''You hate backtracking, don't you?''  
>''Yes, yes I do, because of a certain Orange…''<br>''Then you should know that we're doing you a favor by not going back to the other lift… and be greatful we are!'' Orange pouted.  
>"You see, it's not technically 'backtracking', because we're taking a new route even though we're going back to a previous location!''<br>''… I don't understand how that works, but hell, in your head everything seems to work out somehow…''  
>''Hey, that's not fair!''<br>''Life's not fair, not even for robots.''  
>''Is that so?''<br>''Yes, robots don't have feelings, nor can they feel things like happiness or pain.''  
>Blue sweat-dropped at Orange for this.<br>''But we're no longer robots… are we?"  
>''So what? We've been robots for over three years. That's about 99% of our lives, compared to the 1% of that time that we've spent as humans.''<br>''That's history, not the present…''  
>''I don't care…''<br>''You always find a way to talk yourself out of tight situations… mind helping me with that sometimes?''  
>''Sure…'' (I'm sometimes confused… If someone minds, does that mean a bad thing?)<br>As we continued to walk, I attempted to put more of the pieces of my dream together, knowing that GlaDOS had been in the room where we had spent the night.  
>Then I remembered seeing blonde hair before I fell asleep…<p>

_No freaking way…  
><em>  
>The others noticed that my pace had slowed, and paused to look at me questioningly.<br>My walk slowed to a complete stop mid-stem, causing the others to stare, but I was way beyond caring at that moment.  
>The angel, blond hair, GlaDOS…<br>Everything clicked.  
>When the door had opened last night, GlaDOS had been the one standing there…<br>What had happened?  
>Why am I still alive?<br>Isn't she angry?  
>Did she sincerely want to kill me?<br>She probably did…  
>But I had to find out for sure…<br>And I wouldn't have to run away this time, because I had Chell to hide behind!

A goofy grin spread across my face at the thought, but the others translated it as my having a dirty thought and started to giggle quietly.  
>Then it became full blown laughter, which snapped me out of my thoughts.<br>''Hey, what's so funny? Damn it, I was having such a good daydream too…''  
>That only served to make them laugh harder.<br>''I-I-I'm sure y-you HAD!'' Blue gasped, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.  
>''It's s-so funny I-I can't e-even BREATHE!''<br>I could only stand and wonder why they were cackling like chickens without heads…  
>Wait… That doesn't work…<br>Still, why were they laughing like that?  
>Did someone do something funny?<br>''Aww c'mon guys… Tell me what's so funny?''  
>And that only made it worse.<br>I stood there pouting and waited for everyone to calm down.  
>''Listen Wheatley, we know you want to explore how the human body works, but you don't want to make children yet…''<br>''Wha- WHAT? Of course not!  
>''Why would you even think that I-that I WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT?''<br>''Then explain why you had such a goofy grin on your face and were staring off into space…''

''Ehh…''

My face turned red as a tomato, and they all started to laugh again.  
>I really hoped they didn't take that as proof that I was being a pervert…<br>''I swear it you guys, I'm not! And I wasn't thinking about anything perverted!''  
>''O r-really? T-Then why d-di-did you bec-come r-red?'' Chell asked, rolling on the floor laughing.<br>Rolling my eyes, I told them that if they didn't want to believe me they didn't have to.  
>After five minutes everyone was still chuckling but in a good enough state to continue walking.<br>Things were relatively calm after that, and we resumed chatting.  
>I asked them if they were worried that GlaDOS may have woken up and left the room already.<br>They shook their heads no.  
>Finally, we reached the damn lift, and soon we were heading back to the 2nd floor.<br>After a short trip down, accompanied by some boring elevator music, we headed to the bunker-like room.  
>Well, that is, we would have been heading there if we actually knew the way.<br>The 2nd floor is much larger than the third, lengthwise.  
>The first floor was the largest overall, the second followed that, and the third was the smallest of the three. Sighing, I suggested that we split up, and if someone found the room then they could either wait for the others to come around or go in by himherself, wake up GlaDOS and bring her to the others…  
>Everyone thought that was a good idea and we all split up, everyone heading different directions.<br>After walking for a while, I thought it'd be so ironic if I'd be the one to find the chamber…  
>That'd really be fitting for a story…luckily this isn't one.<br>At least, I hope not…  
>I had always thought that the path you've got to take is already decided.<br>Like, everything is on a big timeline, which goes on for years.  
>The gods could replay anything they see and you wouldn't notice it.<br>You would always do the same thing that's on the tape, and when you die they can simply replay it.  
>I never believed in ''luck'' or ''faith'' either.<br>But I DO believe in bad luck… I mean, come on…  
>How many freaking times did I have bad luck on MY side?<br>For example, the first thing that happened with me as a human : stumbling and falling down on the chest of the one person that I would give my life to get away from.  
>Well, guess it could have been worse… She could have been awake and killed me the instant she saw me…<br>Which of course got me thinking about 'Death'.  
>Did I really fear dying that much?<br>I mean, is it better than being isolated in this facility?  
>Maybe that's what I have to do, get out of this facility and see if it's worth living in the world.<br>Why am I acting like an emo?  
>No idea, and I'm really hungry… I could go for some bacon.<p>

Walking through the corridors, I let my thoughts wander.  
>As I glanced to the side, I noticed one door with a lamp hanging above it.<br>On the other side of the wall was a familiar door.

_Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me...  
><em>  
>I remembered from my dream that I saw a-, scratch that... GlaDOS' shadow, when she was at this door.<br>I'm curious now… Why didn't she go into this door?  
>Were there no beds in there?<br>She wouldn't have been searching for us at that time, she was WAY too sleepy.  
>Looking at the door at the other side I felt my heart beating faster.<br>Turning my view back to the door in front of me, I slowly turned the knob and stepped inside.  
>It was a storage room.<br>Guess that's why she didn't go in here...  
>Well, now what? I thought.<br>I had two choices: the first was to wait for the others to show up, and the second was to endanger myself by going into the same room without any form of… protection…  
>But I guess if they're trying to find her for me, I could go in with her now and die without the others having to see that…it would save them from a horrible view.<br>Then again, I still wanted to see the outside world…

I pondered for a moment what to do before deciding to go into the room where we had spent the night, and if she was there and still asleep, I would hide somewhere and wait for either her to wake up or for the others to find us.

Crossing the hall, I took a deep breath with as little sound as possible, steeling myself.  
>Turning the knob, I was struck by the sudden thought that this may not even be the right room, given that many of the rooms at Aperture tended to look alike.<br>Feeling more confident, I opened the door, but I was still quiet, at least until my suspicions could be confirmed.  
>This was THE room alright.<br>Quickly stepping inside, I closed the door behind me to prevent any light from coming in, fearful that it might wake her.  
>I looked at the bed. It was the same as we had seen on the screen in the mainframe chamber – a small figure lying there asleep.<br>Thankful that she hadn't woken, I calmed down considerably, but I was still worried about making too much noise.  
>Slowly inching closer to the bed, my heart felt as if it were about to burst from my chest.<br>Time seemed to move quickly around me as I got nearer.  
>Finally, I reached the bedside, and looked down at her sleeping face.<br>She looked very peace full, not what you would expect from someone like GlaDOS.  
>I could see her chest gently rising and falling under the sheets in time to her quiet breaths.<br>Mesmerized, I could only stare at her.  
>Glancing back up at her face, I got a nagging worry that she might wake up to find me staring at her, but she was still sound asleep.<br>Suppressing the urge to sigh in relief, I wondered that to do now that I'd found her.  
>I could go into the bathroom and hide, or climb into the bed above her and hide there, but neither seemed like a very good idea.<br>The floor at least had carpeting, so me walking around wouldn't make too much noise.  
>I felt so content just watching her sleep, but my heart was racing a mile a minute.<br>A warm feeling filled my chest, and my stomach felt like it turned.  
>Is this what they call getting butterflies in your stomach? I wondered.<p>

I always thought it would be a bit weird to have butterflies in your stomach…how many cocoons did you have to eat to get them in there…?  
>But now I think I kind of understand the concept.<br>One thing was for sure though - I wasn't going to move for a while.  
>Well, maybe I'll just lean against her bed…<br>I sat down on the bottom corner of her bed, near the ladder, thinking to myself that her sleeping face was very cute.  
>Suddenly her hand moved to her face.<br>Holding in my breath, I watched her scratch her cheek and then let her hand fall back against the pillow.  
>I realized that I'd been holding my breath and slowly let it out, reluctant to make any noise.<br>That had scared me…  
>After feeling that I could breathe normally (and silently) once again, I began making my way up to the top bed.<br>If I slipped I was doomed, if I made too much sound I was doomed, if I landed too heavily on top of the bed and made a lot of sound I was doomed, and curse the gods if the supports would give out on me as soon as I lay down on it.  
>Silently scaling the ladder, I cursed the socks I was still wearing.<br>It would make it easier for me to slip if I wasn't careful, but they were keeping my feet warm, so I kept them on.  
>Somehow managing to make it to the top bed without creating too much noise, I slowly lay down and pulled the covers overtop of me.<br>After reassuring myself that the supports wouldn't give out on me, I sighed slowly.

Realizing that I could spy on her over the edge, I quietly peeked over the left side of the bed, almost hitting my head against the wall as I did.  
>She had shifted position slightly, and was now facing my way.<br>I quickly decided to watch from the other side, because if she woke up she would be able to see me staring at her.  
>This was going to take a long time…<br>I watched her for a few seconds longer, then I lied back against the mattress, trying to get comfortable.  
>I wondered how long it would take for the others to find us, or if she'd wake up before they did.<br>I felt myself getting tired…and hungry.

Hoping that my stomach wouldn't growl and risk waking her up, I looked around the room for anything that I could eat.  
>There were a few candy bars sitting on a glass table.<br>Quietly descending the ladder, I pondered how many I should take, because there were only ten, and I was STARVING.  
>Taking seven, I climbed back up onto the bed and quietly munched them down.<br>Suddenly I heard a lot of movement from below.  
>Holding my breath, I listened as the movement slowed, until it had stopped completely.<br>Just to make sure that she was still asleep, not just lying still for the time being, I kept silent for a good five minutes.  
>After my heart beat finally slowed down, my curiosity reached its peak and I silently glanced over the side of the bed. GlaDOS had turned over in her sleep, so she now faced the wall.<br>Lying down again, I rubbed my eyes.  
>I was SO hoping I wouldn't get any heart problems from this…<br>My heart rate had already jumped abnormally high three times in the past… like what… thirty minutes?  
>Lying down I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she woke up…<br>An image came to my mind of her waking.  
><em><br>She sat up sleepily, yawning, then walked towards the bathroom, wondering how she'd ended up here, because she was too tired to recall what exactly had happened the previous night._  
><em>She would then go back to inspect the bed, not realizing that I was asleep in the top bunk.<em>  
><em>She would probably try to think of something she could stay in the room and do, because she wouldn't feel like searching for 'that Moron' at the moment…<em>  
><em>GlaDOS would then discover the candy bars and eat one.<em>  
><em>Her tummy would growl, still not satisfied, and she would remember what she had told the moron, and begin eating the remaining candy bars.<em>  
><em>After that, she would look around the room again, not wanting to go back to sleep or continue her search for 'the Moron'.<em>  
><em>She remembers this room, like all of the other rooms in her facility.<em>  
><em>Even she would be surprised that she can remember such things, given that the human brain only has so much capacity, but it's easy enough to guess how she can remember that.<em>  
><em>She is an 'enhanced' human.<em>  
><em>Then, of course, she would look up at the bed where I was.<em>  
><em>At this point, though, I would be sleeping peacefully, and so she wouldn't notice me.<em>  
><em>Unaware that I was even in the room, GlaDOS would climb the stairs up to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking out over the room.<em>  
><em>She would yawn again, and decide that she should get more sleep because she was still exhausted.<em>  
><em>She would lie down, quickly falling asleep next to me without even realizing…<em>  
><em>I would then wake up; unaware that she was right beside me.<em>  
><em>Still sleepy, I would roll over, hugging the cool blankets against myself.<em>  
><em>Or, at least, I thought it was the blankets…<em>  
><em>Pulling the 'blankets' close, I fell asleep again.<em>

I shook my head. That that would be impossible…it could never happen.  
>That was a weird, weird, weird, daydream.<br>But hell, I'm feeling really tired now, so I should probably get some sleep.  
>Taking one last peek at the bed below me, I fell into a peaceful slumber.<p>

**xXx**

**Time skip – Seven hours later**

**xXx**

Startled, I woke to the sound of my mind screaming at me again.  
>My danger sense was going haywire.<br>But this time, however, it wasn't screaming for me to run away…it wanted me to be perfectly still and quiet.  
>I wasted no time doing exactly that as I remembered that GlaDOS was asleep in the bed beneath mine.<br>Wait… my bed? I don't own it… do I?  
>Whatever…now is NOT the time to think about this…<br>Listening to my mind, I realized that there were three possible reasons that it would be screaming at me:

1. The others found the room, and after trying to search for me, decided to wake up GlaDOS and try to find me.  
>2. The others were screaming and still trying to find the door, now frustrated.<br>3. **SHE WAS WAKING UP.**

One of those three.  
>Hmm… Seeing as my mind is screaming at me to stay perfectly still and silent, it's probably going to be either the first or the third scenario.<br>The first, because the others would find me on the top bed, and GlaDOS in the bed under me.  
>The third? C'mon… That's pretty obvious…<br>Staying perfectly still, but not perfectly silent, I was a bit surprised that my mind wasn't screaming at me to be quiet.  
>Though I think my mind actually understands that I can't breathe without a little noise...<br>Good, now for step two - shut up forever.  
>Suddenly I remembered something that gave me a chill.<br>When I first turned human, GlaDOS said she had put a chip into me somewhere, so she could hear what I said right?  
>Is she… Is she still using that thing?<br>If she is… I'm in very deep trouble…  
>While concerning myself over the chip, I didn't notice a certain person waking up below me.<br>She opened her eyes and let out a yawn, which I was still too busy freaking out over the chip to notice.  
>Slowly she left her bed and went to the bathroom.<br>The sound of a door closing snapped me out of my thoughts.  
>I looked in the direction the sound came from.<br>The bathroom door.  
>I quietly glanced at the bed under me, noticing for the first time that it was empty.<br>Two thoughts ran through my head.

1. **RUN**  
>2. I'll see you in hell, mind!<p>

Which one should I pick? I lamely joked with myself.  
>At this point I was covered in a cold sweat, and was beginning to hyperventilate.<br>Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head, and my mind started screaming ear-piercing commands that I couldn't register.  
>The beginnings of a headache caused me to grasp my skull in pain, and I went with my only real option…<br>Lie down and hope that she wouldn't see me.  
>Seeing as that was the best course of action, I lay back down, cursing the fact that I still had the seven candy bar wrappers in my bed.<br>Stuffing them under the covers, I made sure that they wouldn't be heard.  
>Minutes went by, but they felt like mere seconds.<br>My heart rate was sky-rocking while I lay there, paralyzed.  
>After five minutes she still hadn't returned.<br>If I wasn't so terrified I would have had a tick mark on my face. Why is she taking so long?  
>Maybe she fell asleep on the toilet…<p>

That was a lame joke, even for me.  
>Assuming that she was going to be in there for a while, my thoughts went back to the chip in my head.<br>Would she use it to find me?  
>Is she using it now?<br>If she was, then I would have to stop thinking.  
>But I can't make my mind completely blank out…when I try, something always pops up out of nowhere!<br>Why am I talking to myself?

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

I'm going crazy!  
>And I continued hyperventilating.<br>After Fifteen minutes later I had calmed down considerably, but I was still scared.  
>Scratch that, I was still terrified, but I did calm down to the point where I was no longer shaking or hyperventilating.<br>I glanced up at the ceiling.  
>This is a cruel joke, even for you… God.<br>This is not an anime, a cartoon, or a freaking story, so why are you setting things up like this?  
>Knowing that I wouldn't get an answer, I focused my gaze back on the door to the bathroom.<br>I could run away right now, but that would risk the chance of her just coming out of the bathroom when I was in plain view...  
>Suddenly I felt scared again.<br>The others weren't here to protect me…  
>She'd kill me for REAL!<br>As terrified as I was, I tried to calm down.  
>However, I found myself in a trance, and that scared me.<br>I stared at the door and waited - I don't remember for how long - but I waited.  
>She wasn't coming out, and I found myself wondering why.<br>Nevertheless, I rapidly suppressed my curiosity, and lay frozen where I was.  
>After about three more minutes which dragged by like hours, I wondered how much time had passed.<br>Probably around fifteen minutes total…  
>That was way too long… I'll have to check this out…<br>Yep, my curiosity just took over my suppressing power.  
>Slowly descending the ladder, I walked towards the bathroom.<br>All the beds were still empty, so I could be sure she was in there.  
>Taking only three steps, I could make out the sound of footsteps coming from the bathroom.<br>Ducking under the glass table, I looked expectantly up at the door, just to hear the footsteps continue.  
>It was as if someone were pacing around in there...<br>Assuming that she must have been pacing, I decided to go back to bed.  
>My curiosity overpowered that urge, however, and I crossed back over to the door.<br>As I took the last few steps, my heart began racing again.  
>My hand slowly closed around the doorknob, my brain having a "do or don't" debate with itself.<br>The good news? That there was at least some resistance against the 'do' urge. The bad news? The 'do' part of the argument was winning.

After 'do' won I slowly turned the door knob.  
>It didn't make a sound, but it sometimes turned too fast for my liking.<br>Having the door knob turned completely I was glad all the sides from the knob looked the same, so you couldn't tell if it was turned or not.  
>Pushing the door a little I couldn't see anything, but at least it didn't make a squeaking sound.<p>

Opening the door a little more I could see GlaDOS pacing around, mumbling idle words to herself.  
>Deciding I had seen enough I planned on closing the door.<br>I closed the door successfully and turned the knob back without sound.

Taking a few steps back I let out the breath I was holding.  
>If she wasn't so close I'd let out a small laugh.<p>

I started walking towards the glass table and tumbled.  
>My head hit the glass table and I was sure it was bleeding.<br>Quickly covering the wound with my hand I knew for a fact that GlaDOS had heard that.

I went towards the bed I was previously in and finally feeling pain on my head I knew it was now bleeding.  
>Finally after two minutes the door to the bathroom opened and she looked around the room.<br>She didn´t notice me and came into the room, closing the bathroom door behind her.  
>Walking towards the only exit she locked it.<br>I was scared, did she find out?  
>I'm so screwed if she did…<br>But instead of calling upon the nine layers of hell on me she started pacing here.  
>I first thought that i was saved, and then I had a tick mark on my head.<br>Why the hell was she even pacing in the bathroom?  
>Sighing I let out a small breath, which went unnoticed by GlaDOS.<br>Hoping that the others would find me soon I just stayed still on the bed.  
>I heard her mutter some words, and sometimes complete sentences.<br>Thinking it was safe I quickly turned a bit since my left arm was starting to get irritated for having the full body weight laying on it.  
>Looking down I saw that she stopped pacing and now looked around.<p>

_Shit, she heard me!_

Staying silent i observed her looking around the room, and went back to pacing.  
>Wow, I'm becoming some kind of stalker… aren't I…?<br>After a while I had to turn again, my right arm was now getting irritated.  
>Moving my arm a little I accidently hit the seven candy bars' plastic.<br>First they made a sound, and then they started falling down.  
>GlaDOS had noticed the sound and looked my way.<br>Eyeing the plastic she slowly stepped to them and picked it up, and then throwing it on the ground again.  
>She sighed and went back in the bed she was previously in.<br>I knew that she wasn't sleeping.  
>She probably didn't feel like pacing anymore and just wanted to lay down.<br>Now I could hear what she was muttering to herself.

''The moron probably pushed the eject button…''

_Wait, what?_

''Stupid… Moron… moron… that MORON!''

_AAACK!_

''I'll kill him when I see him, because of him I'm a **HUMAN!**'' She spat out the word human like it had venom in it.

_I'm so screwed…_

''And I told him to stay in his room!''

_I'm… sorry?_

''And the one breaking in only was rewriting the cake recipe, not that important…''

_Wait, what?_

''Doesn't matter, when I find the moron I'll make sure to make him remember what happens when he messes with me, even though he can't help it, he's a moron after all'' At this GlaDOS giggled.

I blinked.  
>GlaDOS. Giggled.<br>_  
>That's so cute!<br>Wait… WAIT A MINUTE…  
><em>  
>''I'M NOT A MORON!''<p>

**xXx**

**And guys, how did you think this chapter was?**  
><strong>This one came out much later than I would have liked, so I tried to make it up by making it longer than usual ^^.<strong>  
><strong>And finally, I made a cliff hanger!<strong>  
><strong>How'd you like this for size?<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, yea, this is it.<strong>  
><strong>Please don't forget to rate &amp; review.<strong>**  
><strong>**Other than that, I hope you liked reading this.**  
><strong>Now seriously, it can take a long time for the next chapter to come out, I most of the time only start writing again because of a review saying a ''keep it up'' or something.<strong>  
><strong>Then I stop, then I get another review encouraging me to write more.<strong>  
><strong>And then I feel like writing something and end up writing 3k words.<br>**  
><strong>Anyways, join me in the next chapter : We're going to school?<strong>


	4. This is a fail

**Hi. I know this story hasn't been updated in a while but bear with me. I have rewritten the chapter so many times, but these freaking viruses keep attacking my computer while I download nothing at all, and no one else but me is allowed on this computer for it needs a password. I've lost 4 documents in a row and I think I need a good break, so it'll stay on hiatus for a while. I promise though, this half year a chapter will be up!**


End file.
